Action Comics
June 1938 – July 1946 (Issues #1 – #98) Starting with #61 (Jun-43) the background and bars were occasionally removed entirely. A badge was placed in the upper-left hand corner from #5 through #15 (Oct-38 through Aug-39), overlapping the logo. Starting with #16 (Sep-39), the badge was replaced with this one. August 1946 – October 1956 (Issues #99 – #221) The original Superman badge disappeared with #128 (Jan-49). Occasional issues would use this version of the logo, which included a "A 52-PAGE MAGAZINE" label over the word "comics", beginning with #109 (Jun-47). A new Superman badge began appearing every other issue starting with #153 (Feb-51). November 1954 – October 1968 (Issues #198 – #368) Starting with #198 (Nov-54), this logo alternated with the previous one every other issue, until it replaced it entirely in #222 (Nov-56), at which point the previous Superman badge disappeared. Unlike its predecessor, the degree to which it was printed on an angle varied, and it was gradually and inconsistently straightened out. Starting with #334 (Mar-66), it tended to be accompanied by a checkerboard pattern across the top of the cover. November 1968 – May 1969 (Issues #368 – #376) June 1969 – September 1970 (Issues #377 – #392) The size of the word "COMICS" as well as the placement of Superman tended to vary wildly. November 1970 – March 1973 (Issues #394 – #422) Starting with #409 (Feb-72), the DC Superman caption was replaced with one reading "DC Action". Starting with #414 (Jul-72), the caption and circle disappeared entirely. April 1973 – November 1975 (Issues #424 – #453) Like the original logo, this one stretches across the entire cover horizontally. Superman's bust disappears from the logo in #449 (Jul-75). December 1975 – September 1977 (Issues #454 – #475) The placement of the word "Superman's" was initially inconsistent but eventually became centered above the main title in #461 (Jul-76). October 1977 – September 1986 (Issues #476 – #583) With #495 (May-79), "Superman's" is replaced with "Superman Starring In". October 1986 – April 1988 (Issues #583 – #599) "Superman &" was usually followed by the name of a supporting cast member that week. June 1988 – March 1989 (Issues #601 – #642) #619 (Sep-88) changed the tagline to "48 Pages -- Every Week!". With #635 (Jan-89), the tagline began to change each issue. August 1989 – April 1990 (Issues #644 – #652) In #652 different art of Superman is used. May 1990 – June 1991 (Issues #653 – #666) July 1991 – April 1997 (Issues #667 – #732) May 1997 – May 1998 (Issue #733 – #773) June 1998 – January 2002 (Issues #744– #785) Starting with issue #763 (Mar-00), the word "IN" was placed in an oval. March 2002 – May 2004 (Issues #787 – #813) This was not a printing error. Someone did this on purpose. June 2004 – August 2011 (Issues #813 – #902) September 2011 – October 2011 (#903 – #904) November, 2011 – present (New 52, #957 – on) Category:Superman Category:DC Comics Category:Comic books Category:1938